


Glaze

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Markjin happened at the end, Mentioned BTS members, Omega Jackson Wang, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, This is pure filth, idk how but they did, jikook if you squint really hard, kind of???, more like, no one is or gets pregnant though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: It's moments like these, when Jaebum looses his control and goes all alpha on him, that Jackson craves; The feeling of strong hands gripping at his hips as he's pulled into the alpha's warm body, a devious smile sent his way making his knees go weak. He craves those moments because they happen the most when Jaebum is overcome with jealousy, they happen when his alpha feels like he has to remind him that he's his omega and no one else's.--(or my very first A/B/O attempt that i probably failed at miserably)Prompt:btw i know you're taking requests and would you consider writing an ABO fic? Esp with possessive alpha!JB and lovely omega! Jackson





	Glaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woainibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woainibaby/gifts).



> i am so sorry this took me almost two months to write!
> 
> I've also just realized my rude ass never introduced herself. lol, for anyone who cares, my name is alexa :)
> 
> ANYWHo, Hello bois and grils, I'm back with more jackbum this fast because im trash™
> 
> **BUT!! ALSO!! BECAUSE!!**[ KNOCK!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11678412) **HAS!! HIT!! 100!! KUDOS!! WHAT!?1!2?!!**
> 
> y'all it's literally been like a week since i posted that shit and y'all already got it to 100 kudos?!? Thank you sosososo much babies, ~~daddy~~ alexa loves you all.

The strong smell of angry alpha reached both Jackson and Jimin making them look to where Jaebum and Yugyeom were sat talking with Namjoom Seokjin and Jungkook.

At first, they'd both thought it was Jungkook as he was staring at them intently, one of his hands clenched into a tight fist over his thigh, his eyes showing his displeasure at the closeness between both omegas. They'd been half right at least. 

The scent, though, was coming from Jaebum. He had a neutral expression on his face, but Jackson knew better, he knew his alpha. He could tell Jaebum was only barely holding back from exploding in a fit of jealousy because of the BTS members in the room. Jackson could tell from the small twitch of his fingers as Jaebum scratched at his ear and then his arm, it was a tell tale sign of his along with the jutting out his jaw™, it made his jealousy obvious.

Jimin locked eyes with Jungkook first, the young alpha smiling softly while unclenching his fist and then relaxing into his spot on the couch as he went back to listening to whatever Yugyeom was telling Seokjin. Jimin seemed to relax only a bit, the amount of jealousy pheromones coming off of Jaebum naturally making the small omega nervous as he scooted further away until there was a good amount of space between Jackson and him.

It was hard concentrating on anything other than Jaebum when Jackson knew good and well what waited for him as soon as the BTS members had gone home. His omega instincts flared and he tried so hard to keep from preening and bearing his neck at Jaebum whenever he felt his alpha's gaze on him, it was hard considering he could feel him staring every three seconds. Jackson loved being the center of Jaebum's attention, sometimes he even liked doing things to rile him up. Things like hanging off of Mark or Jinyoung when he wanted attention he wasn't getting or complimenting others around Jaebum, openly flirting with them even if it was jokingly, he just knew what it did to Jaebum, it sparked jealousy in the alpha and Jackson just kept adding gasoline until everything in his mate caught aflame and he snapped. 

God, Jackson loved when his alpha lost control.

\--

As soon as their dorm is clear of any remaining non GOT7 members, Mark and Jinyoung instantly shove the maknaes in the direction of their rooms, their noses scrunching up as Jackson finally lets go of the pleased omega pheromones he'd been holding in before, the scent of Jackson and his increasing arousal making Jaebum growl lowly. Both Jaebum and Jackson only barely hear BamBam's shouted 'ew!' before doors are slamming and they're left alone.

Jackson knows he shouldn't talk, shouldn't move until his alpha has pressed him down on the floor and scented him, but he's Jackson and that means he's a little shit so he stands from his spot on the ground and stretches, a low moan escaping his lips. "I'm tired hyung."

Jaebum stands as well and slowly approaches him, his gaze just as intense as it'd been a few hours ago. "Let me take you to bed then, baby." Jackson curses in his head as his shoulders sag just enough for the alpha to notice, Jaebum damn well knows Jackson loves when he calls him baby.

"Please, alpha." And somehow it's turned into a game, not one that'll last long, they both know that, they also both know who'll end up being the winner but they keep playing.

"Tell me what you need Jackson-ah," Jaebum stops just a few feet away from him and reaches for his hand. "Tell alpha what you need, little omega." and that's where the game ends, it's basically always where the game ends because god, It's moments like these, when Jaebum looses his control and goes all alpha on him, that Jackson craves; The feeling of strong hands gripping at his hips as he's pulled into the alpha's warm body, a devious smile sent his way making his knees go weak. He craves those moments because they happen the most when Jaebum is overcome with jealousy, they happen when his alpha feels like he has to remind him that he's _Jaebum's_ omega and no one else's.

"Need you, please." He's learned to say please, he even loves saying it, knows it drives Jaebum crazy when he begs. "Need my alpha."

Jackson gasps as Jaebum pulls him flush against his chest, he can feel himself start to get wet, little trickles of slick sliding out of his hole and dripping down the backs of his thighs and catching on the material of his jeans. He's positive that Jaebum can smell his arousal, the dilation of his pupils and the flare of his nostrils are a noticeable sign as he's pulled in closer. It's ridiculous really, how effected they are by each other after being together for so long.

Jaebum doesn't give much of a warning just a light tap to his hip before he easily hoists him up, Jackson's surprise showing as he let's out a small yelp and scrambles to grip at the alpha, his legs instantly locking around Jaebum's hips.

"Don't you dare drop me, Im Jaebum." Jackson growls and glares at the older male.

"I'd never," he scoffs with a look that clearly states how offended he feels at the mere thought.

"Need i remind you-"

"That was one time! And technically it wasn't my fault, you were the one who jumped on me when I'd very clearly stated that my arm had fallen asleep." Jaebum smirks as Jackson rolls his eyes and ignores him in favour of pulling down Jaebum's shirt collar to attach his mouth to the exposed skin.

"Fuck, don't leave marks there, baby." Jackson's whine is unexpected by them both and Jaebum ends up pressing him to the nearest wall so he could attach his mouth to the his. The nearest wall ends up being Mark's bedroom door and they can both faintly hear a small scream and what are probably shoes hitting the other side of the wooden surface. Of course they pay it no mind, Jaebum only grips Jackson's jaw to keep his head in place as he bites down on the Chinese male's bottom lip. He tastes of the chocolate dipped banana he and Jimin were eating before with the faintest hint of a taste that was purely Jackson. Jaebum loved tasting him, whether it was by kisses and nibbles to his skin or lips or by tasting the pre-cum and or cum that the omega released into his mouth when Jaebum was in the mood for giving him blowjobs. His favourite way, after kissing him of course, was tasting him when he ate him out. God, Jackson made the prettiest noises, begged beautifully and squirmed and arched in a way that Jaebum loved so much. His slick always tasted sweet, never overly so that it was too much but just right for the alpha to get addicted to the taste, taking every opportunity he could to either take his time and work his omega open with his tongue or just hold him to his chest, using his fingers to stretch his younger mate and then suck his own fingers into his mouth to clean them of all the slick that'd covered them. Jaebum just loved Jackson's taste.

"Hyung, bed." Jackson tugged at the strands of Jaebum's hair he was gripping and planted a kiss on the older male's lips. "You can't take me here, what if someone comes out and sees us?" The words were ignored in favor of the alpha placing kisses on Jackson's neck, but Jackson knew Jaebum was listening since the grip the other had on his hips got just the slightest bit tighter, the possessiveness just making Jackson leak more slick. Honestly, they needed to get to the bedroom and get rid of their clothes because the wetness in his pants was begging to feel uncomfortable as it made the material of his pants and jeans stick to his skin.

"What if they come out and see me?" The growl Jaebum releases lets him know he's been successful in convincing him to move them to the bedroom. They both logically know that if they had decided to keep their business going in the hallway none of the others would've dared come out of their rooms unless they wanted to be scarred for life or if they had a death wish. It was just in Jaebum's nature to react like he had, just the thought of anyone seeing Jackson in such a vulnerable and exposed state made his skin itch and his anger rise, it was sort of ridiculous but it was understandable and made sense.

The feeling of his back coming into contact with the mattress and Jaebum moving away from him has the omega releasing a huff of confusion that then transforms into a little moan as he notices Jaebum taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He's quick to follow the older male's actions, quickly working on getting himself naked as the bed dips under his alpha's weight. 

It's a bit embarrassing how turned on Jackson is, he can feel slick leaking out of him and he groans in embarrassment as Jaebum smirks as he trails his fingers along his bare thigh. His skin tingles wherever the alpha touches him, the graze of his fingertips have him shifting and spreading his legs unconsciously.

It almost feels like hours later when Jaebum finally settles over him completely, their hips pressing together making them both buck into the feeling as their hard lengths rub against each other. Jaebum grunts as Jackson groans out his name, the omega's voice a deep sigh as he arches his back in order to press closer.

"Hyung, touch me." Jackson pleads with a huff as he bucks his hips. "Want your fingers, Jaebummie hyung." It's not the first time he's said it, not even the second or the third but it still drives the alpha crazy knowing his omega wants and needs him to give him pleasure. 

"You want my fingers?" Jaebum presses his index and middle fingers to the base of Jacksons dick, holds them there and then drags them up his shaft slowly. "Here?"

"No, you know where."

"Here?" he presses them to jacksons lips and slips them into the omegas mouth when he parts his lips.

"No, alpha please. Need them inside me, want you to stuff me with your fingers, please hyung." Jackson pleads when Jaebum takes his fingers out of his mouth. There's something about being able to make Jackson feel so good that he asks for things he had been shy to ask for when they'd first began dating; sounds a bit un like Jackson but everyone has their moments of shy insecurities.

There's a small tilt to Jaebum's lips as he throws Jackson a small grin before he slips the same two fingers across one of his nipples and then down to where he places them over Jackson's still leaking hole, the rim shiny with slick. It's always amazed Jaebum just a bit how much he could turn Jackson on and make him leak, there were times where he just felt like teasing the omega until he couldn't physically take it anymore and there were other times when he just skipped the teasing and got straight to business. Those times happened the most when either he was in rut or Jackson went into heat, they're both always so desperate then, the need to just touch too much for both of them to waste time with teasing.

Slipping his index finger into Jackson is easy, since he's still slightly stretched from that morning and their activities in the shower. He easily moves it in and out, curling it up and purposely avoiding Jackson's prostate. The second finger is equally as easy to slip in next to the first, this time though, Jaebum can't help himself and lean down to press his mouth right against his fingers, his tongue coming out of his mouth to lick at the slick around the two digits. Jackson's moan is loud enough for him to smirk against his fingers and press his tongue right between them. This time Jackson presses back against the two digits and his mouth, his moans and groans letting Jaebum know just how much he's enjoying it.

"Im Jaebum, if you don't get your stupid fat alpha cock in my ass right now-" Jaebum laughs and slaps a hand down on Jackson's left ass cheek playfully, smirking when he gets a soft whine in return. "Please?"

And how can Jaebum say no?

The groan he releases as soon as the head of his cock slips into Jackson's slick wet hole is obscene, it's almost a growl and he knows just how much his omega loves having that effect on him. Jackson has always loved his possessive and jealous side, loved the attention it would make Jaebum give him when he felt threatened by another alpha, omega or beta. Jaebum has always made sure to keep that possessiveness and jealousy controlled, never letting it get too out of hand unless, of course, someone over steps certain boundaries. For some reason Jackson has always loved when his groans and grunts turn into little growls, his teeth biting at his skin and fingers bruising on his hips.

"Fuck, yes. So good, hyung." Jackson has always been vocal, he's always usually so loud and it isn't any different in bed, his moans loud and pleads louder, the others have given up on making them quiet down and they now just playfully complain and pretend to be disgusted.

"That's right, baby." Jaebum is just as breathless as he is and Jackson closes his eyes. "You like taking my cock, omega? Like getting knotted and stuffed with my come?" There's the edge to his voice that has the younger nodding and whimpering.

"Love it, alpha. Love when you fill me up, makes me smell of you, let's everyone know who i belong to." And alright, Jaebum fucking loves the mere thought of marking Jackson from the inside with his come, making him reek of Jaebum, of his alpha, letting every person that steps near him know that he's fucking taken and that he's _Jaebum's_.

"Yeah, you're _mine_. Gonna knot you so good baby. Make you leak come for hours, get you nice and filled with it. Would you like that?" Jackson doesn't answer he just whimpers and clenches his eyes shut trying to press back where Jaebum is now thrusting, his cock covered in slick and even slightly dripping with it.

There isn't any time for slow thrusts or gentle caresses, not now when they're both so riled up with the amount of pheromones in the air, Jaebum still smells slightly of jealousy and it just makes Jackson harder. Jaebum speeds up his movements, his hands gripping and touching wherever he can reach, squeezing at Jackson's sides or his thighs and skimming fingertips over his nipples. He stops momentarily to flip Jackson onto his front, pulling his hips up until he can guide his cock into gim again and begins thrusting harder

"Want to come, Jaebummie, I'm close." Jaebum grunts and reaches a hand under Jackson and begins jerking him off in time with his thrusts. They can both feel their orgasms approaching and Jaebum can feel his knot growing at the base of his own cock, it catches at Jackson's rim and makes him clench around him in the most delicious way and the alpha is sure if he doesn't make Jackson come soon he'll probably cry.

"Can you feel my knot, Jackson-ah?" He swivels his hips and grinds into him, the head of his cock pressing right up against the younger man's prostate, his grinds pulling loud moans from the omega as he curls his fists against the sheets. "Do you want it? Want my knot?"

"Want it so much, alpha. Please give it to me, fill me up Jaebum. Fill me up until you put pups in me, get my belly round with them so everyone knows I'm yours." Jaebum's answering moan is seemingly enough for Jackson to tip over the edge, his body arching against the bed and his hand reaching back to grab one of Jaebum's. The tightening around his swollen knot is what makes Jaebum come, hips pushing hard enough to make his knot pop into Jackson and lock them together and then he's spurting into him, the little growls into the other man's back getting softer as his breathing evens out.

And god, Jaebum knew he'd regret ever telling the younger that the thought of him round with Jaebum's pups got him off. (he secretly doesn't regret it too much.) It's good though, was one of the best orgasms he'll ever probably have and he sighs into warm soft skin, his lips pressing kisses onto toned arms and sweaty skin.

"Ugh, you're an animal, Im Jaebum."

"In bed? Thanks baby." If he could, Jackson would've probably slapped him but all he gets is a scoff instead and he laughs. "Don't pretend you don't like it, omega." Jackson's body jerks as he whimpers and Jaebum laughs again.

"I'm sleepy," and truth be told, Jackson's words are beginning to get slurred, his eyes drooping and his lips parting. "Cuddle me?" Jaebum sighs and smiles softly once he's successfully gotten them on their sides, his chest to Jackson's back, arms around the younger and legs entwined. It's comfortable and safe, it's them.

"Sleep, practice tomorrow." Jackson's huffed laughter makes him smile wider.

"Won't be able to _walk_ tomorrow, gonna make you carry me everywhere." He probably shouldn't have been as satisfied or proud about that, but whatever, sue him when you sue Min Yoongi.

"Good,"

"You see what i mean? Animal." Jaebum just rolls his eyes.

\--

"is it bad that I'm a little hard?" Mark looks at Jinyoung with a scrunched up nose and slightly disgusted glint in his eyes but he still drops to his knees and begins working on undoing the younger man's jeans.

"You're disgusting." Jinyoung opens his mouth but all that comes out is a whimper as Mark takes his semi hard cock in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you have a request you want me to write :)
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://jibootyjimin.tumblr.com) so you can follow me or talk to me about anything.
> 
> hope y'all liked it.


End file.
